


To Mr. Scott Summers and Whomever Else it May Concern

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers, Invaders, X-Men
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toro is fed up with the X-men and their attempt to have all mutants in their school</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mr. Scott Summers and Whomever Else it May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> This is silliness on my part and a giant what if. No, Toro doesn’t have a daughter, she's fictional and created for this letter. He's also not married, but in this case there's a lady in flirted with in The Torch miniseries named Freya and I consider her the mom in this one.

Dear Mr. Summers, 

I am writing this letter to you in response to the latest attempt by parties representing your establishment at ~~kidnapping~~ recruiting my daughter. 

Let me preface this by first saying that I am exceedingly disappointed that I even need to write this, I would have considered my wife's statement of "Go the [expletive] away and do not ever approach me, my child, my husband, or my house again," to have made our stance on the matter of Jamie attending your establishment clear. However, based on the latest incident, there appears to still be some confusion on your part. 

Therefore, I write this letter in the hopes of clarifying the matter once and for all, and also so that should you ever find yourself unsure of where I or Mrs. Raymond stand on the issue of our daughter joining your school, you can review this communication as a reminder, thus negating the need for me to set members of your establishment on fire, yet again, as a reminder.

First, in regards to your repeated statement that she needs somewhere in which to best learn how to "use her gifts," let me say that yes, my wife and I do agree with this; however, your school is not the only place where she can learn to utilize her unique talents, nor do we considered it the best place for her to learn. I understand, that, as your ego is amazingly both larger and denser than Namor's, the former sentence may be hard for you to grasp, so let me attempt elaborate on the concept. 

I, my father, and Johnny Storm all posses powers like my daughter's. All three of us are available to her for instruction. At this time, my father, Jim Hammond AKA The Original Human Torch, is in fact currently tending to the task of teaching her how to control and manipulate her fire generation ability. Given he taught me all I know, I have the utmost faith in his instructional abilities. In fact, as a costumed mutant fighting crime decades before your birth, or in fact your schools existence I can safely say that, thanks to his tutelage, I have managed to control my powers, live a fairly good life, and avoid destroying major sections of the unites states, and/or consuming whole planets. I've managed this all without joining your school or ever receiving a second's education from it. I would further point out that very few of your alumni can lay claim to such a successful non-destructive life. Based on the poor record of your school's students controlling their powers and the availability of other well established teachers I do not see that my daughter has any immediate need of your school simply because of her powers.

Second, I want to address your claim that going to your school will both help her adjust to society and also spare her from the bigotry she faces in the outside world. Mr. Summers, have you seen school? It's isolated on an island. In what manner does that help her adjust to society? Forgive me, but I do not agree that isolation is the best recourse for mutants; an attitude I thought professor Xavier shared, but perhaps I miss understood the original aims of his school. Be that as it may, in no way do I consider sending my daughter to an isolated island good for her. I do appreciate the pain and struggles that she will endure because of her differences, more than you can ever realize, but I can not, and will not endorse your solution nor have my child take part in it. 

My final objection though is perhaps the most important to me because I did exactly what you implored me to do. I thought of my daughter and her wants and needs. 

My daughter has expressed to me, at various times, the desire to become one of the following: a firefighter, a policewoman, a senator, President of the United States, and Xena: Warrior Princess. 

After careful study of the general careers of your alumni, I've concluded that your school would do a poor job of preparing her for any of her currently desired professions, with the sole exception of perhaps Xena: Warrior Princess. However, as her father, I object to her taking up a profession that necessitates her murdering vast numbers of people all while living in an alternative time and era from her family. Perhaps you consider this too "clingy" an attitude, but I do not find it unreasonable for a father and mother to wish to exist in the same reality as their daughter. 

However, should she, at a later date, express the desire to become a member of a cult, an X-men, the humanoid vessel for a cosmic entity bent on universal destruction, a martyr, a terrorist, or the demonic mistress of a hell-based reality, I will enroll her in your school without hesitation. From what I've seen of your alumni, as your schools excels at preparing it's student for those professions. As her father I do wish to provide her with the best chances to pursue her own happiness. 

At this time though, your school not only does not appear to be the best road for my daughter's future well being and happiness, it appears to actively be the worst road possible. I can't see how your institute would do anything but prevent her from achieving her current goals. Therefore, I and her mother, as responsible parents decline your request for our daughter to join your school. 

Hopefully you no better understand not only my position, but the reasons behind my position and will no longer attempt to ~~kidnap~~ recruit my daughter. However, if the reasons are still unclear, I have one final reason.

Attached to this letter, you will find a restraining order I've attached. Understand that as an Avenger, I have the authority to enforce the document on my own; however I see fit. 

Thank you for your time and your understanding, 

Sincerely, 

Honorary 1st Lieutenant Thomas Raymond   
US Army  
Avenger Reserves

* * *

  



End file.
